


Ninja Magic Saves All

by Ataliaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Shisui is a little shit, bed sharing, hello. this is my first fic ever. please be kind to me., platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliaf/pseuds/Ataliaf
Summary: Shisui only gets one eye taken (and given back), but he does have to heal. That doesn't mean he has to do it alone. No Uchiha massacre AU, you can read this as Itachi/Shisui if you want.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ninja Magic Saves All

**Author's Note:**

> Shisui gets saved from splashing off the cliff because ninjas have magic. Itachi still gets the mangekyo. Shisui gets the eye Danzo stole back + doesn't give Itachi the other but it takes about 3 weeks for him to get the bandages off and the eye to be able to see and heal properly. Danzo also gets his shit kicked in (off-screen).

The nurse, in bubbly tones: "You should get a good look in now, Uchiha-san! It'll be the last you see for quite a while." Shisui didn't really want to look around. He has all he needed etched permanently into his mind. Itachi, performing like death incarnate for an audience of one. Itachi, spewing flame as a kiri-nin strays too close. The layout of the hospital room he's in, so he doesn't trip on the way out and embarrass himself. 

"I’m bored," he says, exaggerating the o and draping himself over Itachi. "read to me?" with a sigh, Itachi grabs the book out of Shisui's hand and opens to a point in the middle. He knows Shisui doesn't care about the contents. All he's looking for is the sound of Itachi's voice and gentle companionship. 

They sleep soundly, for ninja. Trusting each to protect the other, practically tied in knots together to get the most skin contact. Shisui hears a noise three blocks away, and stirs slightly. The way Itachi snores (Just a little! Not noticeable unless you're directly on top of him!) will never stop being adorable. 

Sight is a very important sense, for an Uchiha. Having it returned after three weeks, when you could very well have lost it completely, was an emotional time. This in no way excused Itachi getting all soppy on him. He got snot all over Shisui's hospital gown, the little twerp. Kakashi ruffled his hair, too, for added indignance. These people! 

They keep sleeping together, after. Shisui needs the contact and Itachi needs... any amount of affection. They keep seeking each other in sleep, too. Shisui, again, stirs after hearing a noise three blocks down. This time, he notes not just Itachi's cute little snore, but the way the moonlight plays on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, please be kind. Also, I strongly support giving me comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
